


Never rely on beauty. It lies

by dciphoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bare with me on this, Comic-Con, Cosplay, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Original Character(s), Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Weirdness, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: Just about the best sexual fantasy, I should ever be so lucky to indulge





	Never rely on beauty. It lies

You abandon your friends some point after the second act of the day. Some leaving to go, talk with some celebrity you weren’t interested in. But you were single and you wanted to mingle.

And mingle you were about to. 

Your kitten heels are silenced by the rubber floor, thank fuck. Nothing worse than people turning around to see what all the noise was, only for them to end up looking in your direction. 

The Amora cosplay wasn’t the...wisest when it came to staying under the radar. But it was pretty and easy to move it and not to mention form fitting. 

Adjusting the dress’ bodice top you slide into a group of about fifty cosplayers all clapping and snapping pictures of someone or something. This peaks your interest.  
You squeeze yourself into the centre of the circle, trying now to elbow people or piss off any fellow costumers and find a Thor and a Loki cosplayer throwing daggers at one another. When caught, they throw the dagger back and repeat and repeat. With a playful jib or phrase intended to liven the crowd. 

‘They’re good.’ You think. ‘Too good….’

You get out your phone, shoved in the top of your right boot, enough room for both your leg and phone in there as well as enough room to be comfortable. You find yourself giving the duo an applause and moving over to meet and greet them when their party piece was over. The Thor gets adorned with women of all ages. He takes back a weathered-looking Mjolnir from a security guard, moving to kneel on the floor in front of a giant “Avengers Infinity War” poster to take photos with children and adult fans of all ages. 

The Loki gets less attention. He turns to watch the Thor get all of the love and adoration, it doesn’t seem to bother him though, a true professional. Both Artist and showman.  
Your hearts begins to sink. You lock your phone and ram it back in the lip of your boot.  
With his back turned, he hasn’t noticed you. 

Taking a deep breath, you start to approach, finding yourself fiddling with your fingers. When did you do that?! You never did that! Your stomach twists as your heart leaps into the back of your throat and start having spasms there, attempting to choke you. 

He starts to move your way, finished with his performing act and probably going in search of food and drink when his gaze lands right on you. 

You hearts stops. And your toes curl. The thought of running goes right out the window. 

Up close. He has the perfect shade of eyes, deep-set into his face and thin yet attractive lips.

“My Lord?” You don the mask. Lies and performance and the game begins. 

A dozen expressions flash over his face as he eyes you top to bottom. Your costume wasn’t expensive, more handmade. People can guess who you are. There’s no hiding that. The Amora crown works wonders. Probably planning something, the little devil. ‘Will he play a game? Stay in character? Be himself? End up being gay…?’

He smiles and your toes curl again. 

“Enchantress.” He says effortlessly, and you forget how to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, if I get enough feedback and love I might continue this :P


End file.
